Moi et le surnaturel ça fait deux
by mel939
Summary: Une jeune fille vient vivre à Forks, elle déteste normalement Twilight et n'y croit pas du tout mais les choses changent.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction.**

Je ne veux pas aller à Forks ! Pourquoi devrais-je aller dans une ville que je déteste, je déteste cette ville à cause

de la sage twi light, toutes mes amies sont fans mais pas moi, ça n'existe pas en plus les vampires et tout ce qui va avec.

Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix, c'est partie pour l'enfer.

**Petite présentation**

Je m'appelle Lullaby Owen et je n'ai que 16 ans. Je n'ai pas un prénom très commun en France mais mes parents avaient

de l'imagination. J'habite Paris depuis ma naissance et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de quitter cette ville pour m'installer à Forks comme vous l'avez vue.

Je déteste Twilight, même si je n'ai jamais lu, enfaite je n'aime pas du tout le surnaturel.


	2. Chapter 2

**C**hapitre 1 - **L**e début d'une aventure.

**J**e ne veux pas aller à Forks, ma mère vient de m'apprendre que j'étais obligée d'y aller avec elle. Elle doit s'y rendre pour le travail et y rester. De plus mon père ne veut pas e moi donc je n'ai pas le choix puisque mes grands-parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Mes amies sont jalouses de moi, elles, elles veulent y aller en espérant voir un soi-disant Edward qui n'existera jamais. Moi je veux rester là, j'aime ma petite vie qui n'est pas toujours parfaite mais que j'aime quand même. Je déteste Twilight en plus, le surnaturel et moi ça fait deux. Je suis en train de faire mes valises, j'ai mis mes vêtements les plus chauds même si la plupart ne sont pas fait pour un temps aussi pluvieux. Peut-être que je trouverais une amie avec laquelle je pourrais faire du shopping. J'ai acheté le tome 1 de fascination, pour voir ça ressemble à quoi, et cela m'habituera à Forks, je le lirais le temps du voyage qui risque d'être long comme j'habite en France. Quitter Paris me fait de la peine mais bon. Ma mère vient de m'appeler, je dois y aller, elle m'attend en bas. Bizarrement, elle est excité comme une puce.

Le trajet dura longtemps, cela fait déjà deux heures que je roule avec ma mère. J'ai pris l'avion juste avant et puis maintenant la voiture. Le tome 1 de fascination ne me plait pas trop, mais je risque d'acheter la suite quand même. J'aime bien le couple Bella/ Edward mais pas trop le fait qu'il soit un vampire. J'en suis presque à la fin, je comprends quand même l'hystérisme de mes amies quand elles entendent le prénom Edward, c'est vrai qu'il à l'air vraiment beau.

**«** Maman on est bientôt arriver ?

-C'est bon on y est ! **» **

**Ma mère se garait devant une grande maison près de la foret comme Bella dans l'histoire. Je pris ma valise et suivit ma mère qui elle au contraire de moi était pressée de voir l'intérieure. Je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, elle était simple, il n'y avait qu'un lit un bureau et une armoire. Il y avait aussi un miroir et une table basse. Je posa ma valise sur mon lit et alla voir par la fenêtre, une foret bordait ma maison. Une ballade s'imposait plus tard, peut-être après avoir rangé mes affaires.**

**Je rangeais rapidement mes vêtements dans mon armoire, heureusement que je n'avais pas amené beaucoup de vêtements, car mon armoire n'était pas très grande. Je descendis et dis à ma mère que j'allais me promener. Elle avait l'air heureuse que j'aille visiter la ville et son contenue mais ne savait pas que j'allais aller dans la foret. Je suivis les sentiers pour ne pas me perdre, c'était incroyablement beau. Un jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté se promenait lui aussi, mais quand il m'aperçut il s'enfuit. Peut-être que je lui avais fais peur. Il était magnifique et me fis penser à Edward. Je ne me perdis pas pour une fois et alla voir la ville. Je vis mon lycée, au moins demain je n'allais pas pouvoir me perdre, en y repensant j'avais peur de ne pas me faire d'amis. J'avais l'impression que tous le monde me regardait, peut-être n'était-ce pas une impression comme Bella dans mon livre. De plus en plus de point commun, c'était très bizarre, je devais devenir folle comme mes amies, c'était peut-être la twilight mania, même si je n'en suis pas folle. Après cette promenade je rentrais chez moi, ma mère m'attendais pour diner.**

**« Coucou maman !**

**- Ca va ma petite berceuse ?**

**- Oui très bien. »**

**Je repensa à mon prénom qui voulait dire berceuse en anglais. Les gens se moqueront de moi, cela sonnait mieux en anglais Lullaby. J'avais toujours aimé mon prénom mais pas de puis que je suis arrivée. **

**Allongée sur mon lit je repensa au mystérieux garçon que j'avais croisé et qui s'était enfuie en me voyant, j'étais peut-être tellement laide que je lui avais fais peur. Non, pas à point. Mon sang l'enchantait ? Impossible, il faut que j'arrive à me ressaisir, c'était impossible je le savais. Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à demain, un nouveau lycée, nouveau ami, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je m'endormis paisiblement toujours aussi stressée. **


End file.
